Cana the matchmaking queen
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: "Mira the only reason why people you wan't to see together aren't is because you're doing it wrong" "And what would you do?" Looks like Cana is real matchmaking queen. Nalu Gruvia Gale Jerza Rowen Elfever Bixana Miraxfreed Laxana
1. It even got a name

It was in evening all most every one was at guild. Nastu, Lucy and Happy were siting at a table talking of there last mission. Two table away from them Erza and Wendy were eating stramberry cake. On the table of the oposide side were Levy with Team mate/Fanboy. Laxus and his Raijinshuu were eating on the table in front if them. Behin a Cologne Juvia was stalking. At the end of the bar Gray was drinking a beer. A few sit away from two of the Strause sibling were talking and drinking. And three sit away was Gajell was drawing little pink buterfly. Just kiding he was drinking with panther Lili. Cana was sitting at her usual spot at the other end of the bar drinking peacefully. Every one was calm and quiet, wich mean a Storm was coming. Cana look around take full of her drink waiting for the worse when Mira clench her fist one the counter. She was looking piss realy piss wich could only mine one thing. Another fail matchmaking plan. She wanted so mutch for some of them to get together that she had turn obsesset with it. And it was scary. She was making sutch elaborate plan but they weren't the good one. And she was still trying with allmost every one in the guild. But it wasn't working and she was getting angry.

'' How cant hey be that dense !''

Cana turne her head to face her and ask ''which one ?''

''All of them, Nastu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza this all guilde of bum ass. I've tell them to think about it, tease them, lock them to gether, sand them 'accidentally' send them one the same mision, made come 'love rival', but nothing happend they don't even try to make a move !''

Cana sight ''honestly Mira the only resons why none of the one you want aren't in a relation ship it's only because you're doing it wrong.''

''WHAT !?''

''It's not by telling Lucy that she'll look cute with natsu or lock them together that they're going to make move.''

''Then what will you do ?'' she ask angrily

Cana look at her then turn to see were was natsu. Three table away chating with Lucy. It's true they would look really cute together. She thought a little than scream ''natsu come over here''. The boy left is haid to look at her. He and Lucy look at each other. Then he sit up and walk over to her. Once she had him in front of her she put her barrel on the bar and start talking.

''Look natsu I'm going to put that straight. How do you fell about Lucy ?''

''I like she's my nakama.'' He anwser smilling.

Mira sight then turn to Cana with a look saying 'you see his to dense'. Cana anwser with a wink then turne back to natsu.

'' Could describ exactly your feeling ? I don't think you feel the same way about Lucy and Erza, don't you?''

He look down at the floor. He was looking embarrased.

'' Nastu, come on said it. I just wan't to help you.''Cana said nicely

He look at her. Then donw agan.

''Well … hm… it's complicat… hm… I always miss her … even during fight and … and there that weird thing I get in my belly sometimes. There's … there's how happy I get every time she smille, how angry I get every time Loke is around her, how awfall I get when she's sad and those wierd thought,'' he shook his haid trying to send them away. ''It look like what I used to feel about Lisanna but it's different … it's … it's…''

''Stronger ?''

''Yeah ! It's wierd right ?''

Mira was amazed. She try to make him said that since ages.

''No it's not,'' Cana start,'' it even got a name : love.''

Natsu look at her blink then ask ''the thing juvia talks about all the time ?''

''Yep,'' she smirk, ''you talk about thought earlier. Are those about kisses ?'' He blush_._ ''Or touch ?'' He blush more_._ ''Or bight ?'' Even more_._ ''Or all at the time ?'' He reached scarlett_._ ''Or more ?'' He got even reder_._ ''You'll like to do that with her, right ?'' He slowly shook is head up and donw. Cana smirk. ''For that all you need to do is tell her how you feel. ''

He lift his head ''Really ?'' he ask

''Yeah. You tell her, she tell you she feel the same, you start the to kiss, she take you to her home, then the rest will come. Well, maybe not the first night but it will.''

''And if she don't feel the same ?''

''Trust me she does.''anwser the card mage with a smille

Natsu look at Lucy still sitting at there table. Take a deep breath. Sight. Turn back to Cana.

''I hope you're right''

He walk over to her. Mira and Cana watch him as he talk. Lucy face was first chooked but then she was smilling. She grabe him by the scarf and kiss him. Lukcy for her expet the bairmaid and the alcoholic no one was looking. Once they pull away she grab him by the rest and drag him out of the guild.

Cana turn to Mira with big satisfied smile. Mira was wild eyes open mouth. She didn't know how to feel anymore: happy, piss, chook, jealous ? She turn to cana then back in front of her, to cana agan, in front of her, cana, front, cana, front, cana.

''Gray and juvia'' she said slowly

''Hm… hard one. How to make **him** confess he like a girl ?''

''He said he like her but not that way.''

''He's way to stupid or to pride to admit it.''

''But he's jealous when Lyon try to ask her out. Or any guy. ''

Cana look at her curiously.

'' Some guys flirted with her, he beat them up_,'' _anwser the silverhair girl,'' how can he forbid other from approch her with out dating her ?''

''That's it ! '' She got up from her chaire. And walk up to Gray who was sitting at the other side of the bar drinking a beer alone. She sit next to him a piss look on her face. He turn to her and ask :

''Okay, what piss you off ?''

''You ! '_'she anwser angrily_

''And what have I done ?'' he ask with irony. He thougt she was drunk and talking nonesense.

''What have you done ! You beat up guys who were flirting with Juvia !'' He look at her strangely usualy people tease him for that. Telling him that he like Juvia in a romantic way. But cana was screaming at him.

''What's wrong with that ?''

''You doesn't have the right to prevented guys to flirt with a girl who isn't your girlfriend !''

''Oh. I see were this is going one. You're trying to persuad me to go out with her. Well, I won't don't waist youre time.''

Mira sight, she should have know that it wasn't because Cana was able to match Natsu and Lucy that she could do something for Gray.

''Who said I wanted you to by with her ?''Mira and Gray look at her wierdly ''She to good for you. She sweet, nice, strong, smart and gorgious. How could you be good for her. You're cold, selfish and stupid.''

''I'm not !''

''Ho really ! And knowing a girl feel about you not be doing anything until some that you fear tell you to, isn't it be cold !? And prevent guy to aproch her with out been with her, isn't it be selfish !? And reject such a girl, isn't it be stupid !?''

Mira and Gray were both wild eyes. Mira was trying to figur out wath cana was doing. While Gray was thinking.

Was he really cold and selfish toward her ? Was he really that dum ? Well she had good argument. He couldn't stand other guys coming close to Juvia. But he didn't know what to do with her. She was kind of crazy. And that mak her even cuter. He sight. Cana was right he couldn't keep going that way it wasn't fair to Juvia. _You doesn't have the right to prevented guys to flirt with a girl who isn't your girlfriend !_ His girlfriend. Juvia. She would go crazy about it, start to make weading planes and come live to his place in less than an hour. Or he could let her to Lyon. He could never stand to see her with that bastard. He sight agan.

Cana desid to leave him to his thought. She whent back to her usual spot at the bar. Mira came to her.

''What was that ?'' ask the barmaid

''It's simple I make him feel gulty so he start to think about it and realise that there only two solution.''

''What if he chose the rong one ?''

''One weaks later he'll realise his mistake''

''… You see easely through people.''

''I know.'' She said with a smirk.'' So, who's next ? ''

**AN : Hi, thank you very mutch for Reading. It's my first fic so I would realy like to know what you think of it. Especially if it's the worse thing you ever read. All so English isn't my first language and I'm a dyslexic so tell me if there any falls. I hope there's not to many.**


	2. You just need more confidence

"So who's next?"

"hum …" Mira Jane put a finger on her mouth thinking. There were many couple she wanted to see together, which one should she choose? She look right then left, that's when she saw Gajeel drinking quietly with Lili beside him. They weren't talking just drinking not even looking at anything, just drinking. Mira sight sadly then turn to Cana.

"Gajeel and Levy" she said

A soft smile appeared on Cana lips. They were cute together. Cute. That's the one thing she never thought could possibly in any way got a like with the dragon slayer. But still every time she saw them together that's the first word that came to her mined. Those to complete opposed thing getting alone, looking happy next to each other were cute. She start to look at him. That guy got a freaking god earring and since he wasn't distracted by anything he must know what they plan one doing. And even if he didn't she couldn't do anything with him. The reason why he didn't try to make a move toward the bookworm was his past that he couldn't forgive himself. But love takes two. She just need him to be distracted while she talk to Levy. Panther Lili who had notice her staring look at her waiting. When she notice, she give him a 'what' look. He answer it, by looking at Gajeel then to Levy then to her. She nod. He turn to Gajeel and said.

"You're sure your stronger than Nastu? "

"WHAT!? Of course I am! You doubted it !?"answer angrily the iron dragon slayer.

"Well … he did beat you ones."

"That was long ago. I'm way stronger than him!"

With that he will to busy arguing he won't notice what she does or said. She turn to Mira who trying to get what was happening.

"I'm going to talk to Levy bring us beer, Okay?" she whisper

Mira nod. And went get some. Cana stood up. Walk to the script mage table.

"We need to have girl talk go away." She said to the girl teammate. They just look at her. "Come on!" she said angrily. They went at the table lately occupied by Nastu and Lucy. Cana sit. Levy put bookmark in what she was reading then look up to Cana.

"You like the iron slayer." Simply said the card mage. The other girl blush. "He like you to but he won't make a move he still feel guilty for what he did to you."

"But I forgave him."

"Doesn't change how he feel." Answer Cana. Levy sight sadly. "So you need to make one"

The petit mage blush and look down "But … wha…what could I said… And …and if you're wrong and he don't like me and reject me if he…"

"Shut up!" The alcoholic stop her. "You just need more confidence in yourself. And I know the best way to get some."

That's when Mira Jane arrive with 6 pint of beer. She knew exactly how many drinks each mage of the need to get drunk. For herself 49, Erza 52, Nastu 23, Gray 23 (they had try figure out who was the strongest that way it end by an equality), Lucy 8, Gajeel 56, Laxus 75, Juvia 12, Elfman 22, Lisanna 9, Wendy wasn't drinking yet thank god, Cana 178 barrel and Levy need 4. She look at the pint afraid.

"You sure it's a good idea? I haven't really drink since the training for Daimatou Enbu. And you've never see me drunk how can you be sure I'll go to him."

"Alcohol don't change you're way of seen thing, it's a revealing. You will go and tell him exactly what you think."

"But if …"

"NO. No more buts! Nor you have in off balls to go or you drink."

The bluenette took a first pint and start a drinking. Cana took herself one. After three and a half the script mage stop.

"Hey, finish you're drink you're gone need mo…"

"Shut the fuck up, I know what I need."

The brunette was open mouth wide eyes. She turn to the barmaid who nod. She turn back to Levy still in shock.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah"

She got up and went to the pierce man. The to other girl got back at there usual place.

"And that's why he could never beat …"

He was cut off by the Bookworm who had came sit on he's lap.

"Hey! What the …"

"No, you shut up and listen" The dragon slayer look at her wide eyes" Here's the thing: I like you, I fucking like you. Tomorrow we're having a freaking date. Come pick me at seven in front of fairy hills you better not being lat and be well dress. I am taking care of the rest."

"I …" He start

"Wow! Who told you, you had your said in this? I don't give a dam if you don't want to! I don't give a dam if you had other thing planed! I don't give a fucking dam if you don't like me back! You're coming and don't think I will have forget tomorrow morning, I not that drunk, okay?! "

He swallows and nods.

"Good." She said smiling. "And if you're nice during the date you'll be reward after." She winks. "You know what I mean"

She stood up and start to walk out. Leaving wide eyes blushing. He turn to Cana. She didn't care.

"I love drunk Levy! I want her like that all the time" She said with a big smile on her face. The barmaid chuckle.

"Hell no!"Answer the iron dragon slayer.

Cana smile at him then turn her head to see how was the bluenette doing. Seen her stumble a few time she say.

"I think you should help her."

The pierce mage look aroud if her teammate could take care but they had pass out at the second Levy open her mouth sight angrily and go help her. When he touch her the script mage answer

"Hey! I said I was ready to have sex one the first date not before!"

Cana burst in laughing.

"Well, that was some thing." Said the silver hair girl.

"Who knew our little bookworm had that in her." Answer Cana smirking.

"Well I had already seen drunk so I was kind of aware she could be… hm …"

"Bitchy"

"Yeah. Speaking of bitch I thought we could now take care of Erza and Jellal."

"Why bitch make you think of Erza… or Jellal?"

"Old rivalry" answer the take over mage with a smile.

"Oookay. So Erza and Jellal."

It was obvious that they like each other. Why didn't anyone try anything she didn't know. They were mysterious non one really knew many about there relation ship. Well in the guide at least. Maybe that pink hair girl from crime sorcière knew something.

"Juvia!" That call wake the water mage jump "come here" She did. She came sit right in front of the brunette.

"What have told Gray-sama? he seem upset since you talk to him." Ask the girl worried the card mage had made her gray-sama sad or worse try to steal him from her.

"Lest make a deal." Answer Cana smirking "You tell everything you know about Jellal and Erza relation ship and a way to contact your friend Meldy. And I'll tell you what a told Gray word for word. Deal"

"Deal" answer the bleunette "but you want to help them right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" seriously that girl's a paranoiac.

"Okay. Well They fell for each other when there were young at the tower of paradise, but then he got posses by Ultear, try to kill her, a few year later Nastu kick his ass, he died, Wendy bring him back but he had non memory and had came back to his self before he got crazy, he went to jail, got his memory back but didn't go back crazy, he escape with Ultear and Meldy help, he and Erza meet again when they help us preparing for daimatou enbu, they had a talk almost kiss but Jellal said he had a fiancé which was a lie so nothing happened and now there friend which Juvia think is stupid" She stop talking out of breath.

"I-I ask you to tell me every thing you know but I never ask you to say every thing in on breath"

"Juvia's …"she breath "sorry"

"It's all right. Just catch your breath … so do you why he lie to her?"

"About his fiancé? He told Meldy it was his punishment he couldn't love someone who walk in the light."

"What the fuck is this bullshit?"

"May be he's feeling guilty?" said the barmaid

"About what? He didn't do any he freaking posses." Snap back the card mage

"Yeah, but that was hard for Erza. After what she been through …"answer the silver hair girl

"After what she's been through she's more than happy to have him back."

"Juvia agree one that."

"… Anyway what are we doing?"

"You have a way to contact … Mary or whatever?"

"Meldy" said the water mage quite angry "Yes, Juvia got one" She got a little crystal ball out from her bag and put it one the table. "Juvia just need to put some of her magic in" she did. Suddenly the ball start to make some light and the image of a pink hair teenager appear.

"Hi Juvia. It's been a while" said the girl smiling.

"Hi Meldy. Juvia's glad to see you but there's some one who want to talk to you."

"Hi, I am Cana and the one I would like to talk to is Jellal."

"Jellal? Why? Something happened? No Juvia wouldn't have answer this way. What's the thing?"

"It's about him and Erza" answer the take over mage.

"I see, wait a second" The link mage despair from the ball. A blue hair mage came to her place.

"You wanted to talk to me" He said.

"Yep, why did you said Erza you were engage?"

"Hm … cause I am."

"We know the truth dum head."

"In crime sorcière we doesn't have the right to lov…"

"I don't give a dam about that what's your personal reason?"

He sigh "She disserve better than a wanted criminal."

"Yes she does" answer the brunette. The tattoo man looks down sadly. "But what she deserve will never make her happy. Because it's not what she want." He looks up at her. "You're the one she want, the one she love, the only one that can make her happy"

"And what am I suppose to do?"

"Get you're ass over here and tell her every thing."

…

"I am one my way." The communication stop.

"Now that it's done Juvia wanna know what you said to Gray-sama."

"Promise are made to be kept. Here's what happened"

After Cana had told her every thing the bluenette was kind of lost she couldn't decide whether what she had done was good or bad. If Gray decides to be her boyfriend it would be the best thing in the world. But if he choose not to over protect her anymore she would lose the only thing that make her still believe she had a chance it would break her heart. She was scared, scared of facing he's decision, scared of been definitely rejected, scared of suffering, scared of going back to the rain. She felt tears coming to her eyed. She got up and walk to the bathroom, she didn't want the other to see her cry.

"You sure it was a good idea?" ask Mira Jane to her friend

"No. But why lie?"

The barmaid nod sadly. She turns her look to Erza. In a close time she will finally be with the one she love. That though makes her smile. While looking at Titania she notice the one she was talking to.

"I've got an other one" she said turning to her matchmaking partner.


	3. You just need more confidence (2)

"I've got an other one" she said turning to her matchmaking partner.

"Who?" ask Cana has she serve her self above the bar

"Wendy and Romeo" answer the barmaid with a smile

Cana look at her curiously, innocent child, yeah why not? But "does they ever have talk to each other?"

"Well … no … but don't you think they'll be cute together?"

"… If you want. This should not be to difficult." She said before shouting "Wendy can I talk to you for a minute!"

The young mage look up at her stood up and came to her. But a red hair mage decided to come too.

"Erza I wanted to talk to Wendy."

"I know" answer Titania "I am just making sure you don't deprave her mind"

The card mage froze, does trying to get her a boyfriend is depraving her mind? She wasn't sure.

"Don't worry I here she will not tell her anything wrong." Say the one who had that idea in the first place." That make me think a new cake shop open in town"

"You're sure I didn't heard about it?"

"Not really, I think it's near the end of Magnolia in the Est. "

….

"I'm going to check" finally say the knight women, and start to walk away. Once she was out of the guild. Cana turn to the little girl.

"Do you want a boyfriend?"

"I think I am a little bit to young to think about that"

"But you're worry about having small boobs" answer the brunette

The sky dragon slayer blush "Th… that's … I … I"

"You know why you feel that way?"

She shook her head no

"It's because you have a lack of self confidence" she say kindly "and I know the best way to get some"

"CANA" shout the silver hair girl.

"The **other** way" answer the named one giving her a bad look then turning back to the younger mage "It's call a boyfriend"

"But … But every one in the guild is way older than me"

"First: love got no age. Second: Romeo is almost your age. Well you're actually older with the all tenrou thing."

"Romeo …-kun"

"Yep"

"What am I suppose to do?" ask Wendy clearly lost.

"Ask him out"

"But I'm a girl"

"Welcome to the sixth century."

"Hm … okay… I'll try when he'll came back"

"Good"

The young mage went away blushing.

"See, it was easy"

…

"Mira"

"I feel a little weird about you telling that kind of thing to a child"

"Hey! It was you're idea and, like I say love got no age."

"Right"

"Speaking of love …" Say a voice from behind her. They turn back to see who was talking. In front of them was standing the pink hair girl to who they talk a few minutes ago. "Hi, I'm Meldy remember"

"Of course we remember" say Mira kindly" please take a sit"

The girl came sit next to Cana.

"Is Jellal with you?" ask barmaid

"No, He went to Erza. And I bring what we need to watch him" she answer with a smirk, she scan the room then ask "where's Juvia ?"

The two fairy tail girl look at each other, the card mage spoke "She ... she was feeling a little bit depress we'll explain to you later. What's the thing? "The link mage look worried but she took a crystal ball bigger than Juvia's out of her cape

"With that we can watch them" The ball start to shine and the image of a red hair girl walking toward fairy hills appear on it. As she was walking she stop and turn around.

"Jellal?" she ask.

The bleu hair man was standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi it's been a long time" he say walking up to her.

"Long time indeed" she answer a soft smile on her face

"I thought you'll be at the guild."

"Mira told me about a newcake shop I came to check turn out they weren't one. I thought that since I was close to fairy hill I should just go home. You want us to go back to the guild?"

"No." answer tattoo face man "I just wanted to see you"

"Is there a reasons to you visiting?"

"Yeah, I might have lie to you about a thing" The smile on her face disappear as he say that" It's about my fiancé " She sight reassure. He look at her weirdly.

She took a serious face "Why do you decide to tell me that she doesn't exist now?"

"You knew"

"You're a terrible liar. So, why now."

"Because I love you" He say softly. She froze. "Erza … Erza … yoo-hoo" She woke up still shook

"You … you do?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that … It's not a problem if you don't love me back…"

"I do"

"What?"

"I love you back"

"For real?"

"Of course"

"But … I made suffer, I torture you, I made you're friends hate you, I kill Simon … You really think I deserve love, why would you love me?!"

"You were posses when you did those thing" she start softly "You didn't made me suffer, you didn't torture me, you didn't made my friends hate me, you didn't kill Simon." She put a hand on his cheek." Love isn't some thing you deserve nor some thing you chose or control. You fall in love just like that. Sometimes you find a way to get up sometimes you don't." she look at him right in the eye." I won't find a way to get up because I don't want to" she put her lips on his.

"I don't want to get up either."

"Then everything will be all right" she say with a smile.

The crystal ball stop given image. Mira took it with her both hand.

"Why did it stop?!"

"Because I thought they might need some privacy" answer Meldy

"The important thing is now there together. We should drink to that"

When those six bottle came on the bar? Wonder Meldy "How many drink those she had to night?"

"With her a don't really count, it give headache." Answer the barmaid

"Okay… so Juvia was feeling little bit depress…"

"Let me explain …" after Mira explanation Meldy thought a little then say

"I should go talk to her"

"NO!" Cana shout spilling some of her drink. Both other girl turn to her "We already told them everything they need. Now what they need to do is talk to each other." She say as she stood up and walk to the bathroom. She open the door to find Juvia crying over a washbasin.

"Stop crying" she commend. Juvia look up at her just realising she had came in and start crying again.

"Juvia" she was crying to hard to heard her

"Juvia!" she say louder

"Juvia!" she say even louder

"Juvia!". Now she was tired of this. She slap her across the face Juvia immediately stop crying and look at her

"Crying. Won't. Change. Anything. But you know what will, talk to him. Tell him exactly how you feel right now. And stop crying for god sake." The bleunette dry her tears, and mumble something. "Speak louder I didn't hear."

"I am afraid of his reaction" she say. Cana sight then took her in her arm.

"It will be alright. He might be a little confuse but he won't be mean. And I don't think he'll reject you." She pull away still holding her arm "And even if he does we'll drink until you forgot all about it, just like last time." Juvia chuckle at that. "It will be alright." She say once again. The water mage took a deep breath and walk out, the brunette follow. Juvia went to Gray, Cana to Mira and Meldy. She took out a card and put one the bar, sound came out of it.

"Gray-sama" say the voice of Juvia from the card "can Juvia sit here?"

"Hm, yeah, I guess." Answer the ice mage. She sit down. They could see from they're spot that he was avoiding her look.

"Gray-sama" she took a deep breath again" Juvia know what Cana-san told you" He look at her "She understand that you need time to make up you're mind. But … that also scared her. She doesn't want you to reject her. The last time you did she drunk so much she couldn't even remember her name." She chuckle at the memory. " When Juvia meet you she fell in love at the first sight. The rain went away. For the first time she was feeling happiness, just by being next to you. " She look down unable to look at him anymore. "Now she's afraid that if you break her heart all will come back the rain, the depression, the loneliness. And she'll do anything to make sure she won't live that again. So if you could just give her chance." She look up at him "Juvia could change if you want. She could stop stalking. Stop talking to the third person. Stop being jealous all the time. Stop daydreaming. She could …"

"In off!" snap Gray "You aren't changing in anyway" they stare at each other for a while until Gray start talking again. " When Cana came yell at me for not been fair to you. I didn't know what to say 'cause it was true. And I didn't know what to do about it. I'm not good with feelings. I don't really know what I feel about you. But I know how I feel when guys flirt with you. When you're in danger. When you're close to me. When you're sad. And I hate that feeling. After Ul's death I've feel so awful I didn't want to love anymore. But when I see you like that I'll do anything to cheer you up. "

"Those … those that mean you're willing to give Juvia a chance?" ask the water mage

"Yes, as long as it makes you happy." He answer. She stare at him a few seconds before passing out.

"You should take her home" say Cana voice coming from Juvia's pocket.

"What the ..." say Gray before taking a card out of the pocket. "Cana" he shout then.

She lift her drink at him and say "I wanted to know how it will end."

He frown at her "You don't have anything better to do?"

"Nop" she simply answer.

He gave her a piss look before lifting Juvia from the ground and walk away with her.

"What's going on?" ask Meldy to the two fairy tail mage

"Mira diced it was time for fairy tail guy to get laid." The card mage receive a slap on the top of her head right after saying that.

"I don't want them to get laid a want them to get in a relation ship" specified the silver hair girl.

"There's many left?" ask the link mage

"Just a few" answer Mira Jane.

**AN/ I forgot to put one in the last chapter! Anyway thank you very much for reading. There is still two chapter left. Who will be next? I don't know I haven't decided yet. Also I'm not English and I'm a dyslexic so please tell me if there is anything wrong with my orthography or my grammar, thank you. **


	4. You have nothing to do together

"Just a few" answer Mira Jane.

"Like who?" ask Meldy.

"I was thinking about Evergreen and Eflman" answer the silver hair picture

"Weren't you kind of disgusted by thinking about they're baby?" ask Cana

"Yes I was in the beginning but now I think that if they love each other it's all that matter" she answer smiling "and the baby can look more like his mother… if have chance." She say thoughtful. Both other girl stare at her a few second before Cana break the silence.

"Anyway, they don't need help."

"What !?" ask the barmaid awake from her though.

"They're all ready are together."

"What !?" she ask again louder

"I said they're all ready are together !" answer the card mage

"WHAT !" reask louder Mira

"THEY ALL READY ARE TOGETHER !" scream the brunette at her "Geez don't you have ear?" she ask then

"Since when !?"

"I don't know, since daimatou enbu I think." Answer Cana

"No, that's impossible, I would have notice !" say the barmaid

"Which one are Evergreen and Elfman?" ask the pink hair girl who the two had all most forget the presence .

"Her brother" answer the card mage pointing at her friend "And the brunette with muscular blond, the weirdo, and the way to serious guy to be a part of our guild"

"Oh! Those two! They're totally are together." Say the link mage

"What makes you think that?" ask the silver hair girl

"I've kind of walked on them when they were talking about going to Ryuzestu land or some thing like that, sounded like a date" answer Meldy

"Told you" comment Cana

"How could they have been dating for so long with out telling anyone"

"I think they were afraid of your reaction" answer the brunette

"Excuse me !?"

"I mean you pass out when they made you believe they were going to marry so…"

"I want a proof" say Mira Jane

"… Okay" answer Cana "Elfman! Come here two minutes" The man stood up and walk to her.

"There is a problem" He ask seeing the look his sister was staring at him.

"You're dear sister want to matchmake you and Evergreen but I think there's no use since you two are all ready together." Answer the card mage. That's when one of the rarest thing that can happen in the guild, happen. Elfman Straus blush to Erza hair colour. "So, you're together or not?" she ask preferring a clear answer to a blush. He just stood here motionless. "Dude ?" she snap fingers to his face. No reaction.

"Elfman?" ask his sister nicely. The three girl was staring at him when they heard a voice say

"Is catching flies manly? " The four turn to see who it was. Evergreen, what a good timing.

"Are you two dating?" Meldy ask bluntly

"Wha … we're not … me and him … please" she answer blushing as much as him.

"Look girl, we know you're dating. But she" the link mage point at Mira "don't believe us. So just tell the truth."

"That was the truth they're is nothing go one between us!" Say Evergreen angrily.

"I believe you" say Cana

"Thank"

"Thinking about you two together make me sick."

"What?" ask the two concerned

"Look at each other you have nothing to do together. If you in some kind of way end up dating you would only yell at each other how could you be happy." You wrong! They both yell in there head. We never yell at each other when were along!

"Well I won't go that far." answer Elfman

"I will. Come one every time you're next to the other you fight." say the card mage

"Not every time" protest evergreen

"Yes every time" answer the alcoholic

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!" Evergreen was going mad about it.

"Then give me an example!"

"We didn't on our thirds date!" she say than blush furiously realising what she had just say.

"I knew it" say Cana amuse.

"You trick me!"

"Tricking isn't manly!" protest Elfman

"Lucky for me I'm a girl"

"You really are?!" ask Mira Jane big smile on her face. They both sight then answer.

"… Yeah"

"That's so great!" say the silver hair girl joining her hand. "I didn't though you like big mussel, Evergreen."

"I didn't know you like dominatrix, Elfman." Say brunette with a wink.

"That's not what we like about each other" answer Evergreen

"Then what?" ask Meldy

"Well" evergreen pause " yes he's a mussel man obsess with manliness" a smile appear on her face "but he's always here for me, he always got something nice to tell me and he never complain about my bad temper." The three other girl smile and turn to Elfman.

"You might be bad temper and hit me with a fan most of the time" a smile appear on his face "but I've seen you're soft spot and this is most beautiful thing in that world" he's a romantic, thought Cana, who knew?

"awww " was the only reaction of the girl. Evergreen blush a little and put a soft kiss on his lips. Then her face grow serious.

"Cana." She say

"Ho-ho"

"You made admit something I wanted to keep secret. You manipulate me. You made a fool out of me." She clinch her fist "You have to pay for that"

"Here" Cana took a few bocks from her bra "you're next date is on me" Eflman took the money and start to count it.

"Why do you put money in your bra?" ask Meldy

"There more than three hundred jewel" say Elfman in shock.

"Like that you can finally take me to the fancy restaurant down the street" answer Evergreen. He look at her then say.

"Lets go" and take her by the shoulder.

"What now!?" she ask/scream.

"He's a spontaneous romantic" say Cana taking a new slip of her drink.

"Spontaneous is manly!" he scream back before get hit by a fan.

"You raise well you're brother" compliment the pink hair girl

"Thank you" answer Mira a soft smile on her lips.

"Who's the next one?" ask the link mage.

"Well … hm … there" she pose to think. Is there any couple left? She wonder.

"It's going to be long" say Cana reserving herself above the bar.

An hour had pass Mira was still thinking. Many had already left. Laxus, freed and Bixlow were still at the same table wondering were did Evergreen went. Cana was on her on –Jellal had came pick up Meldy and sadly he refuse to tell how things had gone with Erza- drinking an umpteenth barrel. Lysana and Mira Jane was cleaning table. Master was still in his office. And that was all. While picking up empty mugs Mira look at her sister she was such a nice sweet cute girl, how it came that she don't have a boyfriend? She got straight up. Lysana look at weirdly.

"You're alright Mira-nee?"

"Yes I just need to talk to Cana." She say then run to the card mage.

Lysana watch go, shrug her shoulder and go back to her task. Meanwhile her sister run to Cana.

"Lysana!" she shout. Making the brunette jump and spill some of drink.

"Dam it! twice in a night!" scream Cana

"Sorry" answer the barmaid "but I've found who!"

"Who? Ho! You mean the matchmaking thing. Go ahead."

"Lysana"

…

"And?" ask the brunette

"I don't know, you found" answer Mira. The alcoholic sight.

"What does she like? Guy like Nastu?" she ask

"No, she's over it. She told me she was looking for something different. Someone more mysterious, less dense, smarter, especially smarter."

"Smarter than Nastu, that's basically the hall guild." The card mage start "Most of our mysterious guy are in fact just really, really dense." I'm not even sure we can found in other guild. Normal guy? They will never have the balls to date the demon sister. Is there one guy who could seem to hide a little bit of himself without being completely dense? She scan the room. … Hm? That's the best we can get.

"How about Bixlow?" she finally ask

"Hm" answer her silver hair friend "well it's true that all his multiple article of close makes him a bit mysterious. And he's not stupid. But will he be interest?"

"'One way to know." Say the brunette before stood up and walk to the rajinshu (less Evergreen)'s table.

"I need to talk to you" she say pointing at Bixlow.

"No." answer Laxus "One of my subordinate went talk to you and haven't seen her since."

"First: I didn't ask you anything …"

"Those are my rajinshu"

"Second: they aren't your dog. Third: you'll be glad to here that evergreen is eating in a fancy restaurant with Elfman …"

"You mean a date?" ask Freed

"YES! And I appreciate to speak with out being interrupt ! " she scream at him. He nod she took back her speech "Four: what the hell are you still doing here every one have already left. Five: you" she point at BIxlow "Go to the bar." He stood up and went there. Cana turn her back ready to do the same when she heard.

"One: He's not my dog but apparently he's yours. Second: Evergreen finally gave in good for her. Third: What the hell are **you** still doing here if we shouldn't?"

"Anything with a dick is my dog. Evergreen gave in thanks to **me**. And Mira ask me to stay." She say then live. She sit at the bar next to Bixlow, take a long slip of her barrel, turn to him and say

"What do you think of Lysana."

"She's a good mage and a nice person."

"Cute?" she ask

"Gorgeous" he answer. Cana smirk.

"Would you like to date her?"

"Will she accept? I though she was on Nastu."

"Not anymore and she looking for something completely different."

"Then I'm her man"

"Then you should go." she say then he sight.

"I am going to need a drink" he answer. The card mage took a mug above the bar fill it from her barrel and hand it to him. He took it and drink it down in one. Stood up walk to the young silver hair girl. Cana and Mira Jane came closer to hear.

"Hey, Lysana." He say. She turn to look at him.

"Yes Bixlow" she answer.

"I was wondering if you'll like to go one a date with me… once… maybe"

"I'll be glad to."

"Seriously? I mean that's great. Really great."

"When?" she ask

"I don't know, Monday. If it's fine with you?"

"Yeah, no problem." She say with a smile.

"We're having a family diner that night." Shout/whisper Mira Jane.

"Shut up" Shout/whisper Cana to her.

"I should probably get going if go home to late Elf-ni-chan will get worry."

"Not tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Cana told me he was on a date with Evergreen. "

"Finally! Those two had a thing going since …"

"Tenrou and even before" they say together. They chuckle at it.

"You're taking me back?" she ask

"With pleasure" he answer. She smile and they went away. The matchmaking partner high five.

"And now he's gone!" they heard Laxus scream at her

"And now he have a date!" answer Cana

"Who gave you the right to give my subordinate date?"

"Her!" she answer pointing at Mira.

"Laxus it's not so bad. They will still work for you. But now they'll have someone who'll wait for them to come back." The barmaid say nicely.

"Tch" was he's only answer. Mira sight and go back her cleaning. Cana to her drinking. She was peacefully enjoying her drink when.

"Cana" Once again she jump and spill up her drink.

"Fucking shit! Three times!" she scream turning to see who had call her. Freed

"Cana I need to ask you something."

**AN/Hey! Thank you very, very, very, very much for reading. Also thank you Amixa for your review that was really nice of you. Also guys, I've name the chapters and draw an image for the fic what do you think of them? And what about the next chapter :****Does Freed want to be with Laxus or with Mira or those he want them to be together or maybe he want to be with Cana? Well, no he doesn't want to be with Cana but you know, why not? And more seriously I'm French so my English isn't perfect and I'm a dyslexic so if you see any (or many) false in my orthography or my grammar it would be really nice to tell me.**

**PS: In the next chapter we will also find out why the hell does Mira want to matchmake the entire guild. **


	5. Loneliness

"Cana I need to ask you something."

"Dude I've been very busy tonight. I almost didn't drink." Not even ten barrel she thought "I don't know what you want. But it'll wait tomorrow."

"But it is really important."

"I said tomorrow"

"But …"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay." He say before turn to walk away.

"You're kidding me" she snap at him

"What?" he ask

"You just dive up?" answer the card mage "you sure you're a fairy tail mage?"

"Of course I am but I was well raze and I know that harass someone for a favour is rude."

"That's exactly what fairy tail member are! Rude to each other!"

"No. We are a family to each other"

"… Right."

"So you giving up." he say smiling, proud of him self.

"No." she say smirking, he's smile despair "I've been convince" he sight relief "What do you want?

"Well" start Freed "I want … I would … hm … Do you … Maybe … It's … That … hm… How should … could …"

"Look dude nor you ask your question nor you let me drink"

"I would" he swallow "I would like a d-date with Mira" Cana froze, open mouse, wide eyes staring at him, her barrel fall on the floor.

"YOU'RE NOT GAY !?"

"What?! No! Where did you get that from?!"

"You're way of dressing. …"

"Say the girl who don't wear a shirt"

"And hair dressing …"

"There are lot of boys with long hair."

"The way you act around Laxus …"

"What way?"

"How you're always doing dancing to his tunes…"

"Once. Once I didn't do what he ask and I remember it." he answer shivering and looking frighten.

"You're always getting jealous of all the girl flirting with him…"

"I don't get jealous, it's just that …" he look away blushing

"That what?" say it, you like him, say it.

"I think that the one I like like him and I think she would feel sad seeing that."

"The one you like you mean Mira?"

"Yeah"

"What makes you think she likes him?"

"Since he came back she always giving him this sweet look … You know the one when she tilts her head, sight and smile."

"Yeah, I've call it the _I'm glad of what you did_ look"

"The what?"

"The _I'm glad of what you did_ look. She make it every time someone done something nicer than usual which for Laxus since he came back is quite often." she say

"It's true that he have been way nicer since he came back."

"Except with me" she say proudly.

"You have that thing who always annoying him."

"Thanks"

"So she don't like him"

"Nop"

"So I have a chance"

…

"You're not gay?"

"Not at all "

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Sure?"

"Positive"

"Bisexual?"

"No"

"Maybe …"

"Cana what have I been staring at since the beginning of our conversation?" He say. He was looking down from my head … how can I haven't notice! But …

"You like Mira?"

"You are not wearing a shirt."

"Not gay … Unless you're in fact a girl."

"Which I'm not."

"Really?"

"Cana"

"Okay. So not gay and like Mira. Ask her out."

…

"That's all" he ask

"Yeah"

"I just go and ask out. Like that."

"Yep"

"Seriously"

"Why do you think she always trying to matchmake the all guild?"

"She care for there happiness."

"HAHAHA! Bull shit! The reasons why is that she need to eared about the other sexlife to compensate the lack of her "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's freaking horny! She would have accept any guy if they weren't all pervert and she didn't have a proud" he open and close he's mouth trying to find a reply.

"I never thought she could… I should go ask her."

"Wait! If you thought she like Laxus why did you ask me help?"

"I know that Laxus I've been nicer since he came back but I don't think he will ever be intrest in a long time relationship. So if she could never had what she want with him maybe she could with me"

"Doesn't bother you to be a second choice?"

"If I can be with the one I like and make her happy. It doesn't madder which choice I am." He answer. A small smile appear one her face.

"Now go and ask her out you dum ass!" He sat up straight, turn around, walk to Mira Jane. Who had finish cleaning and was putting on her coat.

"Hey Mira."

"Hey Freed what can I do for you?"

"You can go on a date with me."

….

"You're not gay?"

"No ! Why does every one think that?"

"Sorry … but if you're not then why are you always jealous of girl flirting with Laxus?"

"Because I thought you like him I didn't want you to be sad." He answer blushing. Her eyes wide but then a soft smile appear on her lips.

"I don't like Laxus. I prefer nice and sensitive guy." She say.

"He has been nicer …" He stop realising what her smile meant " So you'll go on a date with my?" he ask smiling

"Nothing would make me happier." She kiss him on the check and went home. He stay there a few minutes a hand on the check she had just kiss before smile and go home too.

Cana smirk proudly to her achievement. In one night she had: Explained to Nastu feelings (she probably will have to do birds and bees tomorrow). Made Gray stop being a moron. Give Levy self-confidence. Made Jellal stop feeling guilty. Give a way to Wendy to have more self-confidence. Force Elfman and Evergreen admit what was going one between them. Find Lisana a boyfriend. And finally solve Mira problem. Every one had a special someone. She sight. Except me. Now she was getting depress. One more lonely night. God I hate that. Have to spend the all night thinking about how alone she felt, was really the worst for her. She had always felt alone. When her mother dies she had no family any more. She went looking for her dad all day and night, alone. Then she find fairy tail, a home, a family. A home where her dad didn't know who she really was. A family to who she wasn't able to tell the truth. Even with all of them she still felt lonely. Drinking help her forget that. Fucking help her too. But there was always that feeling in her heart. Like a howl, an unending howl. Maybe I'm the one who need a boyfriend. She chuckle. No that's not for me. Long term relationship had never been her thing it always end bad. Nor she was getting sick of him and she end up in another man bed with a head ach. It's not that she wanted to cheat on him it's just that she new it was the end and thought it was easier to have him hate her. He would scream at her and put an end to there relationship. And some times he was getting sick of her and try to change her. Make her stop drinking. Be less bold. Wear shirt. It was like no one could love her for what she is. Now she was tired of it. In fact one night stand and alcohol was all that she need. With that she just sop thinking about loneliness and had fun. And now that she had seen so much love and all she really need to get that out of her head. She glance behind her but Mira had all ready close the bar. She scan the room. Well that would do just find.

"Hey Laxus! Wanna one night stand?" She shout across the

"You take me all my subordinate and now you ask a favour!" Laxus shout back

"I didn't take them I find them date and make their life better. And I don't ask a favour. I prosing you a way for both of us to have fun." The card mage answer. He walk to her then say.

"Now I have to partake them with the Strauss."

"It's alright. Lisana's nice, Mira too and Evergreen is one wearing the pant"

"Mira is nice. Mira the demon is nice."

"Well, she's nice to freed."

"I always thought he was gay."

"He is." She answer. The blond man look at her curiously. "She's a lesbian" He chuckle.

"I must say that what you've done tonight was amazing." He say "Find a way for all those moron to admit there feelings I don't think anyone else could have done that."

"Even if I don't really like this nicer version of you I think I could get use to it."

"That's you're way of saying thank you?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway. That night will be something fairy tail won't forget. Just for drunk Levy"

"I must find a way to keep her like that al the time!"

"I don't think Gajeel would survive." He comment. She laugh a little.

"Have seen the head he was doing." She say laughing "I'll gave everything to see it again"

"You don't have to give everything just a few drinks"

"Those drinks are my all life!" she say giving him a punch in the torso. He grab her wrist then say.

"Alright matchmaking queen let's go to my place." He stood up. She smirk and follow him. She had to give him this when she was with him she didn't feel lonely at all. God know why.

Fin

**AN: Here's the end. Thank you very very very very very much for reading. One more thank to the one who have follow or fave this story. And another thank to the one who have review. What do think of the end was it lame or awfully lame. Yes it's miraxfreed but don't tell me you hadn't see it coming. I don't know if freed is gay or not and I don't care. I just wanted to put Mira with someone and that couldn't be Laxus because I'm a big BIG Laxana fan. If you don't like it … well … sorry. For the one who care they will be bonus chapter for another couple that I had forgot. Also I'm not English and I'm a dyslexic so please. Please! Someone tell me if there is something wrong with my orthography or my grammar, please! You can see my but I'm on my knees right now. **


	6. Bonus

**AN/ Someone asked me for Loaries so here it is.**

Cana was at the guild at her usual spot holding her five years old sleeping son in her arms. From all the things she had done in her life he was the most beautiful, amazing and precious. Now she understands the attitude Gildarts had when he learned she was his daughter. If anyone had told her that a one nightstand with Laxus would bring her so much happiness she would have done it much sooner. If anyone had told that one evening of manipulating her friends would bring every one so much happiness to every one she would have done it much more sooner. Because, yes she wasn't the only one at the nirvana or happiness. Lot of thing had happen after 'the night', in chronological order:

- In the year after that night: Nastu and Lucy had got married. Cana had give birth to her son his father self-portrait with brown hair. Gray and Juvia had got married. Erza had a son a cute boy with scarlet hair and his father eyes (father who was supposed to be unknown).

- The year after: Mira and Freed had got married. Elfman and Evergreen had their son who had more of his mother than his dad, thank god.

- The year after: Elfman and Evergreen got married and divorced three days after, deciding it was better for them to be just boyfriend/girlfriend (it had actually been really funny to look).

- The year after: Nastu and Lucy had a daughter she had her mother feature but her father eyes and hair. Gajeel and Levy son born was the same day as Gray and Juvia daughter (which was funny since Gajeel and Juvia was each other child godparents). The boy was pretty and had black wavy hair. The girl head was a perfect mixed of her two parents, and she curly black hair. Lysana and Bixlow got married.

- The year after: Mira and Freed had a daughter with her mother feature her father nose and silver hair. After many fight Cana, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy explained 'nicely' to the guild that they didn't need a piece of paper to know they love each other.

- This year: Lysanna and Bixlow had twin boys and girl undissociable with there mother feature and there father hair. Wendy and Romeo got engaged and only Laxus, Cana, Gajeel and Gray thought that eighteen was to young (Guess which one didn't got laid that night). Gray and Juvia had another kid on the way

And Fairy Tail wasn't the only one many other guild had ask Cana (now know as The Matchmaking Queen) help. From Quarto Seberus to Sabre-Toothed passing by Lamias Cale, she had make more than one hundred couple and got pretty well pay for it which had allow her and Laxus to bough a house nearby Magnolia. Life was great for her and everyone else … well almost everyone. Loke had been drinking and crying on the bar for two hour now, Cana decided to go talk to him, she took her son and went sit next to him.

"Hey Loke" she said and he look up at her, his eye were full of tears. "What's the thing?" she asked

"Lucy… my princess… is with Natsu. And it's your entire fault! Why did you have to get them together!?"

"Dude, that was six years ago."

"Five years in the human world equal thirty days in the spirit world." He started to cry again "I though … I though I could accept it … but … but" his head fall back on counter he was crying more and more.

"Calm down, calm down. This isn't the end of the world."

"It is!"

"Oh Please! You would have cheat one her after a week! Don't tell me you wouldn't have 'cause we both know it's true!" He simply went back to crying. "Stop that! You're freaking play boy you're not suppose to cry over a girl!"

"But… I really liked her…"

Cana sighed, "They'll be other." For half of a second he tightens his lips. What is he hiding from me?

"You'll like many of other." He did it again. He liked a girl.

"Maybe you already do." He did it again but shake his head no. Don't play Fullburster with me.

"There's no one you care for more than the other" he right himself, it had tilt in his head.

"Who?"

"What-"

"Stop the bullshit"

"How do you-" she gave him a 'what do you think look?' and he remember who she was. "Aries." he admitted. "We've always been quit close."

"From what I've seen she seems pretty cute"

"She's not cute, she's beautiful… and nice… and sweet… and shy… and her laugh is so cheerful."

"Then why are you bothering me with Lucy."

"Because…" he sighed. "Because I'm an idiot." he was ready to go but stop himself " You said that it was sure that I would have cheat on Lucy. I don't want to do that to Aries."

"Okay look at me." He locks his eyes on hers "Can you think of someone better than her?"

"No"

"Do you want to do something with someone else?"

"No but even if I don't want I alw-"

"Are you able to imagine her hurt?"

A painful look appear on his face "No"

"Then why would you."

"Because that's what I am! A playboy! A cheater!"

"Calm down. If you really feel the need to cheat go to Erza"

"She would kill me."

"Exactly" she said with a big smile. He stared at her a few second then nod and disappear.

Cana was quit proud of herself. She felt her son move in her arms

"Are we going home?" he asked

"Since when are you up?" she asked back

"Since you shouted uncle Loke to stop. Mom what's a playboy? And a cheater?"

"Adult word, don't think about it" She huge her son close, then look around the guild and take a look at her work.

There were Lysana and Bixlow playing with their babies while Bixlow other babies were looking jealous. Not far from them Mira was holding her daughter while her husband feed her. Elfman and Evergreen were fighting above their three-year-old son. Wendy and Romeo were holding hands and making eyes to each other while Erza was holding her sleepping son and telling them about married couple life. Gray was holding his daughter while she touched her mother belly. Levy and Lucy were holding their children and talking about books while their father were fighting about which child was the strongest. Suddenly Lucy eyes winded Levy turned to her and asked what was wrong she answered " Nothing's wrong. I'm not going to be able to use Loke and Aries for while."

"Why?" asked her friends

"There going on a lover trip."

And the last mission of matchmaking queen was done.

**AN/ Thank you very, very, very, very, very much for reading. I hope I haven't take too much of your time. If it's not the case you could leave a review and tell me what you think.** **If it's the case you can leave a review and insult me. I feel like it wasn't a really good chapter. I'm not English and I'm a dyslexic so if you see any thing wrong with my orthography or my grammar telling me would be amazingly nice. I don't know why keep saying that since no one ever told anything. Could it be that I wrights perfectly English? **

**PS: I've started a new fic, about fairy tail too. It's a Gruvia one call Reach the other- Atteindre l'autre . It's bilingual fic (French/English) but it's perfectly readable even if you don't speak both languages. Go check it out if it interests you.**


End file.
